Pretty Tami!
by Beethoven
Summary: Is there room for 2 Pretty Samis?


"The Magical Girl Pretty Tami!"  
By Beethoven  
  
One Fine day in the Masaki Shrine. Kaboom!" As usual Ryoko or Aeka haven't quite yet given up in getting Tenchi yet. "Stop it both of you!" The teenage boy,Tenchi yelled. Then when Tenchi turned his back on them Ryoko yelled,"Shoot!" Aeka replied,"You!" They both continued.They fought until the afternoon when Sasami came back as usual fighting crime as Pretty Sami. Aeka stopped fighting and asked the weary little girl. "How many criminals did you fight today,Sasami?" Sasami still had been tired but spoke in a way that seemed to make her feel better. "About 50". Sasami responded. "You mean approximately 150". The genius said. Aeka turned to the scientist which was once more covered in ashes. "How did you know, Miss.Washu?" Aeka asked in curiousity. "Well,I was working on my latest invention to make Pretty Sami much stronger than before". Washu corresponded. "and how are you going to do that?" Ryoko questioned. Washu thought for a moment. She thought to herself. I'll tell them. This won't end well. Washu gulped. "well, throughtout the experiments I've conducted a machine that fully charges the energy and.....*gulp*......make her stronger". Washu said. "Wow!" Mihoshi butted in. Then Washu pushed her away. Then they ate lunch. Washu was still scared. Tenchi wanted to know what was wrong. Washu just had a sad face and frowned, the more she thought about it. Tenchi managed to speak. "What's wrong, Little Wasu?" Washu was silent. Then at night once everyone was asleep Tenchi crept into Washu's room. Tenchi then asked Washu. "Why didn't you speak at lunch,today,Little Wasu?" Washu told the whole story and the origin of the machine she had made. "oh,if that's what you were sad about then let me be your guinea pig for once and try it out". Tenchi cheered Washu. Washu now had a smile on her face. "Well, then Tenchi follow me". Washu said. Tenchi followed. Then got out a machine that had some kind of circular helmet to put on a head. Tenchi gulped. Next Day........  
Ryoko went to Tenchi's room and found nothing. Just when she went in Aeka came,too but they only found a letter that said:  
Dear Ryoko and everyone else,  
  
I've went to an unexpected place. I won't come back until noon when I tackle down crime.  
  
Love ,  
Tenchi Masaki  
  
"Did you read that? Tenchi wrote Love on the letter not sincerely." Ryoko told Aeka. "what part are you up to anyway?" Aeka asked in confusement. "At the end,where else?" Ryoko jabbed Aeka's head and teleported. Then at noon Ryoko went to a place where Tenchi would never go to and camouflage carefully. She couldn't find him so she went backto the house. Sasami just came back and she answered Arka's question by saying she didn't catch anyone. But she saw a girl whom looked like her and was Pretty Sami. She said it almost look like Tenchi. "What?" Ryoko asked in a furious voice. But she just answered her by saying 'yep'. When Tenchi came back he looked like Sasami and acted the same. "Huh?" Ryoko said. "What did I do to you to make you act like a girl?" Ryoko asked. Tenchi answered in a girlish voice. "What,Ryoko,you didn't do that." Tenchi said. "Well,maybe Washu know what had happened ,then." Ryoko said. With that, Ryoko disappeared in the thin air. Everyone grew silent. Then they talked again. "What kind of powers do you have Tenchi?" Sasami asked. Tenchi thought. "I have a power called Pretty Tami". Sasami looked confused. "So what do you do for a living?" Sasmi asked. Tenchi thought. I know how to cook". Aeka got so brave that she said 'sister' and patted Tenchi. Tenchi reacted by saying,"Hi Aeka". Aeka whispered to Sasami. "She doesn't even know that she's Tenchi". Sasami replied. "Well,maybe it was the machine that Washu made that altered his brain stats ". Aeka gasped. Ryoko talked with Washu about her machine and how ot only effects Tenchi. "I don't know why". Washu said. "Maybe it is because he was the only person that was nice and brave enough to help cheer me up". Washu scolded. Then from this very day Tenchi or should I say Sasami2 saved Tokyo from any attacks. Sasami was getting tired of vacation and started to think of a plan to make Tenchi back to normal. Then Sasami thought maybe Tenchi needed help so she set out and tried to find Tami. Instead she really found a monster. It was green and really really big. Sasami tried to think of a good tactic to weaken the green monster. But too late, Tami used a wand and sparked the monster. Back in Washuu's lab.   
Ryoko was grabbing Washu by the arms and shaking her while asking for the antidote. Washu just said that if Tami lose in fighting to someone 3 times she'll turn back. "But notice that he or she is very attracted to fighting and he is addicted." Washu explained. But when Washu turned to her machine and said,"You should be wondering this is," Washu began explaining,"Well, it is the machine that accelorated Tenchi's brain stats and rearranged it with Pretty Sami. But since the DNA is transporting it to the next so fast, the user should never get angry. Besides you should know that Pretty Sami has never lost in any battle so she most likely will feel sad." Washu stopped and looked at her audience. But Ryoko had gone away earlier. "Oh,well". Washu sighed. Washu finished typing in her laptop. Outside of Little Washu's lab. Back to the part when Tami just destroyed the green glob. As if Tami was destined to fight she flew to Sasami and tried to hit  
her weak spot but then Aeka came walking on the street and saw Sasami. Tami disappeared in the thin air. "Who was that?" Aeka asked. "Don't mention it," Sasami replied. On the darkness there lurking under the fireescape lied Tami investigating. Tami then flew away. Back to the masaki household. "Ryoko,where's Tenchi?!" Aeka asked furiously. "How should I know?" Ryoko shot back. Sasami looked worry. Then Mihoshi and Kiyone came. "We thought we should drop by and chat with you". Kiyone told Sasami. "Me?" Sasami questioned. "Yes,you". Kiyone replied. Then Tami popped her head out from a window. She held out a sign that marked "Dual NOW!" Sasami grew scared. Then Washu came out from her lab and exposed a secret. Sasami defeated Tami and Tami sadly passed away a few days later.  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
